


Luke Is A Volcano

by ShawnArms



Series: Boyxboy [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), American Horror Story, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnArms/pseuds/ShawnArms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di one shot sulla ship Lashton.<br/>-<br/>Se non vi sentite a vostro agio con descrizioni quanto meno esplicite, vi sconsiglio di leggere.<br/>Detto ciò, buona lettura xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kitten

_Nella quale Luke e Ashton si stanno preparando per andare a una festa in maschera ma Luke non riesce a trovare il suo costume._

______

\- AAAAAAASHTON NON TROVO IL MIO COSTUME - urlò affranto un ragazzo biondo curiosamente alto. Aveva i capelli ingellati e appiattiti sulla testa.

Ashton, che nel frattempo si era già infilato il suo costume da pokemon, lo guardò con sufficienza, esasperato dal suo comportamento infantile. Incrociò le braccia al petto e lo squadrò dall'alto in basso, esaminando minuziosamente il suo corpo magro e muscoloso.

\- Mh, da cos'è che avevi intenzione di vestirti? - gli chiese, nel frattempo impegnato ad allacciarsi le converse gialle che indossava.

Luke fece un sorriso a trentadue denti, che però si trasformò in un ghigno furbetto dopo qualche attimo. Appoggiò le mani sui fianchi e si mise in posa, come se fosse sotto la luce dei riflettori.

\- Da Batman, mi pare ovvio!

Calum, che in quell'esatto momento stava passando nel corridoio fuori dalla sua stanza si fermò e, entrando, si indicò. Indossava un fiammante costume da supereroe che per una "strana" coincidenza, era esattamente quello che Luke aveva comprato qualche settimana prima.

Il ragazzo con i capelli biondi gli rivolse uno sguardo incredulo, non capendo perchè a lui stesse così bene. Quello era il suo costume.

\- Scusa bro ma qui l'unico Batman sono io, già una volta avevi provato a rubarmi il costume e bhe, avevo deciso di chiudere un occhio. Ma sta volta non posso fartela passare liscia! - disse scuotendo la testa, i capelli ricci che gli finirono davanti agli occhi.

Sbuffò e, dopo esserseli spostati con un rapido movimento della mano, si rivolse ad Ashton, il quale era comodamente stravaccato sul letto con le gambe aperte e sembrava essersi addormentato. Quando sentì l'amico interpellarlo aprì un occhio, per fargli capire che non lo aveva sentito.

\- Ti ho detto, a che ora pensate di raggiungere me e Michael? Siamo entrambi già pronti e se non vi sbrigate potrebbe iniziare a giocare con l'xbox, che significherebbe dire addio alla nostra serata.

Ashton sbuffò e, alzando le gambe verso il soffitto, iniziò a muoverle avanti e indietro.

\- Appena riesco a trovare un costume alternativo per Luke vi raggiungiamo, voi andate pure - gli sorrise di sbieco.

Soddisfatto, Calum uscì dalla stanza, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. Quasi immediatamente Ashton si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso il suo armadio, essendosi ricordato di una cosa. Aprì le ante e, dopo averci frugato un po' all'interno, rise di gusto.

Quando riemerse da dentro il mobile stringeva tra le mani un involucro di stoffa rosa e grigia. Un costume da gatto.

Luke spalancò le iridi cristalline, resosi conto che era quello che Ashton voleva fargli indossare. Indietreggiò di qualche passo, emettendo un verso frustrato quando con la schiena andò ad urtare il muro. L'altro si fermò, confuso dal suo comportamento.

\- Che c'é? Non vuoi più andare alla festa?

Luke sorrise colpevole, mostrando le fossette. Ashton dal canto suo stava già pensando a un modo rapido e doloroso per ammazzarlo. Un idea però si formò nella testa del ragazzo che, avvicinandosi all'amico, gli mise un dito sul petto.

Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo, per poi fissare Ashton in modo confuso, il quale si avvicinò ulteriormente, alzandosi poi in punta di piedi per raggiungere il suo orecchio.

\- Va bene, alla festa non ci andiamo ma non pensare di averla fatta franca così facilmente, ti voglio comunque vedere in quel costume da gatto - gli sussurrò, facendogli venire la pelle d'oca.

Luke si morse la lingua e serrò i pugni, reprimendo l'istinto di invertire le posizioni e farla vedere a quel ricattatore del cavolo. Non era sconosciuto il fatto che per Ashton avesse sempre provato qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia.

Il diretto interessato infatti lo sapeva e lo usava contro di lui, obbligandolo a fare cose che di solito non si sarebbe mai sognato di fare. Non che Ashton lo facesse con cattiveria, anzi, era forse stato il suo modo per comunicare che qualunque provasse il biondo era ampiamente ricambiata.

Il problema però era la timidezza.

Il riccio si allontanò da Luke, sedendosi sul letto a gambe incrociate. Gli lanciò il costume e restò in attesa che se lo mettesse.

\- Che aspetti? Un invito formale?

Il ragazzo sospirò e, dopo aver calciato via le scarpe, iniziò ad infilarsi nei pelosi pantaloni rosa che giacevano ammonticchiati ai suoi piedi.

\- Cosa credi di fare? Non penserai mica di tenerti sotto i jeans? - scosse lentamente la testa - te li devi togliere i vestiti  _Lukey._

Luke deglutì rumorosamente e iniziò a spogliarsi, lo sguardo di Ashton che scannerizzava ogni suo movimento e i centimetri di pelle che venivano via via scoperti. Quando arrivò a slacciarsi la cintura, con la coda dell'occhio potè notare come d'improvviso, Ashton, sembrasse assetato.

Scalciò via i pantaloni, che finirono a terra con un leggero sbuffo. Nella casa c'era il silenzio, gli unici rumori udibili i loro respiri affannati. La tensione era tanta che si sarebbe potuta tagliare con un coltello.

Luke, tenendo sotto controllo i movimenti dell'altro, si infilò i pantaloni e la giacca coordinati, aggiungendoci poi un cerchietto decorato con due morbide orecchiette pelose.

_Adorabile._

\- Soddisfatto ora? - chiese Luke, che imbarazzato iniziò a giocherellare con la coda che pendeva dal retro del costume. Non ottenendo risposta alzò la testa e si sorprese di vedere che Ashton lo stava fissando con aria assente, un sorriso ebete stampato sulle labbra.

Fu lui a prendere l'iniziativa.

Prima che l'altro avesse il tempo di reagire si buttò a capofitto su di lui, intrappolandolo sotto il suo corpo. Quando Ashton si riscosse, tutta la malizia di prima se n'era andata, rimpiazzata da tanto, tanto imbarazzo.

Provò a liberarsi ma non ci riuscì, le sue game intrecciate a quelle di Luke. Alzò lo sguardo e si fermò a fissare le iridi di solito azzurrine dell'altro, ora di un blu molto più scuro. Ashton fece per aprire la bocca ma fu fermato da Luke che, con una mossa fulminea, si fiondò sulle sue labbra.

Se quel bacio fosse stato un dipinto probabilmente si sarebbe trattato di uno di quei nuovi "capolavori" di arte moderna, realizzati con il semplice strusciare di una lama su una tela verniciata, che in quel caso era la pelle di Ashton.

Luke invece era il coltello, la pelle fredda e il piercing che di tanto in tanto, graffiava la bocca di Ashton. Il ragazzo attirò il più alto vicino a se, intrecciando le gambe intorno alla sua vita.

Luke, apprezzando la svolta che gli eventi stavano prendendo si sdraiò sul materasso, stringendo la presa che esercitava sul corpo dell'altro.

Quando entrambi furono a corto di fiato si staccarono, guardandosi negli occhi. L'acqua che diluiva il caffè.

\- Forse ogni tanto è giusto che anche i gatti abbiano la loro rivincita.


	2. Baby

_Nel quale Ashton deve prendersi cura del figlio dei vicini e chiede aiuto a Luke._

_(vi dico solo che questo capitolo l'avevo scritto a scuola e pensavo di averlo perso, scusate gli errori)_

______  
  
  
  
 

Quando il campanellò suonò Ashton era sdraiato sul divano, un libro tra le mani e gli occhiali sulla punta del naso.

Sbuffò e, lanciando il libro per terra, si alzò per andare a vedere chi fosse. Quando aprì la porta fu sorpreso di trovarsi davanti la sua vicina di casa, la signora Tomlinson.

\- Emh salve. Come posso aiutarla? - chiese il ragazzo passandosi una mano sul retro del collo.

La donna gli fece cenno di aspettare un attimo e, sotto il suo sguardo confuso, corse alla macchina, aprendo lo sportello posteriore. Tornò indietro con un bimbo addormentato tra le braccia, su una spalla si era precariamente appoggiata una borsa che sembrava contenere un intero arsenale finalizzato per la cura di un neonato.

\- Ciao Ashton. Avrei bisogno che mi facessi un piccolo favore. Potresti prenderti cura di Louis per un paio di giorni? Devo andare via per lavoro e non so a chi altro affidarlo. Per te sarebbe un problema?

Il ragazzo scosse la testa, facendo svolazzare i ricci color caramello. Ashton adorava i bambini, peccato che per cause di forze maggiori non avrebbe mai potuto averne uno suo.

\- Si figuri, le spiace se però chiamo anche un mio amico per farmi aiutare? È un ottimo babysitter.

***

\- P-proOoOonto? - chiese un ragazzo sbadigliando, come se si fosse appena alzato dal letto.

\- Hemmatroooon, sei sveglio?

Luke mugolò intontito, la voce di Ashton che gli aveva senza dubbio fracassato i timpani.

\- Ora si, che cosa vuoi?  
\- La mia vicina mi ha lasciato suo figlio da curare. Mi vieni a dare una mano?

Luke sembrò rifletterci su per qualche secondo.

\- È tenero, piccolo e coccoloso?

_Madonna santa._

_-_ Pedofilo. Comunque sì lo è, e vedi di sbrigarti perchè ... - Ashton si fermò un secondo - cristo santo che schifo. Penso che abbia appena dato fuoco alle polveri.

Si sentì una risata provenire dall'altro capo della linea. Ashton sbuffò quando Luke disse che sarebbe arrivato prima che avesse potuto fare swoosh con i ricci.

Afferrò un pannolino dalla sacca, una salvietta pulita, del borotalco e Louis, dirigendosi poi a passo svelto verso il piano superiore. Adagiò il bimbo sul ripiano accanto al lavandino, mettendoci prima sopra un asciugamano, cosicchè il suo corpicino non fosse a contatto con la superficie fredda.

Fu allora che il panico lo invase: non aveva mai cambiato un pannolino in vita sua.

\- Fletcher, sono arrivato. Dove sei? - urlò Luke dal piano di sotto.

_Sia lodato Gesù._

\- Di sopra Rapunzel.

Si sentì un veloce scalpiccio e poco dopo, un allampanato ragazzo biondo, i cui capelli erano semi nascosti sotto uno snapback, girato ovviamente al contrario, comparve sulla soglia del bagno.

\- Ommioddio cosa non è tenero?

Ashton roteò gli occhi nocciola, ripetendosi che sotto sotto era un ragazzo serio. Richiamò la sua attenzione sventolandogli una mano davanti alla faccia.

\- Ti decidi a darmi una mano? Non so come cambiarlo. - arrossì violentemente quando Luke si posizionò dietro di lui, afferrandogli delicatamente le mani. I loro corpi erano completamente a contatto l'uno con l'altro, la testa di Luke posata sulla sua spalla.

\- Mai ci provi, mai ci riesci. - disse mentre guidava i suoi movimenti. Fu una fortuna che Luke non avesse alzato la testa, fermandosi a fissare il riflesso dell'amico, il quale era tinto da capo a piedi di un color scarlatto.

Il contegno del suddetto venne a vacillare quando, finito di cambiare il pannolino a Louis, Luke gli cinse le spalle con le braccia muscolose, la faccia sepolta nei suoi morbidi capelli.

\- Ottimo lavoro Ash - sussurrò Luke facendogli venire la pelle d'oca. Quando però si scansò per ricominciare a fare l'idiota con il bambino, fu come se per il ragazzo ancora impalato davanti allo specchio si fosse spezzato un incantesimo.

Ashton si strinse nelle spalle, accigliandosi un po' quando si perse nei suoi pensieri. Fu la voce del biondo a riscuoterlo dalla trance in cui era caduto.

\- Mh? - chiese, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Luke lo fissò confuso, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Non capiva a cosa fosse stato dovuto quel repentino cambio d'umore.

\- Penso che LouLou abbia voglia di giocare - il ragazzo rise stupidamente e Ashton cercò di ignorare in tutti i modi l'istinto che gli faceva venir voglia di tirargli uno schiaffo.

\- E allora giochiamo

***

Ci era voluta tutta la sera per far stancare quel piccolo diavoletto e ora sia lui che Ashton, dormivano pacificamemte stesi sul letto della camera di quest'ultimo, Lou accoccolato sul suo petto.

Luke invece era rimasto in cucina a finire di fare i compiti di Inglese, anche se per lui la letteratura era l'undicesima piaga d'Egitto.

Non capendo cosa cavolo volesse intedere l'autore del libro quando si riferiva al binomio "rima - utilizzo di una rima per far assumere un certo significato ai versi a essa collegati", si alzò di scatto e sbuffando, salì le scale, intenzionato a chiedere spiegazioni all'amico.

Entrò di prepotenza in camera sua e stava quasi per chiedergli spiegazioni quando, fermandosi di scatto, si accorse della tenerissima scena che gli si presentava difronte.

Ashton aveva la bocca aperta e gli occhiali storti, una mano sulla schiena di Louis e l'altra mollemente appoggiata sul cuscino. Si chiese se un giorno qualcuno sarebbe stato così fortunato da poterlo rivedere così, solo che al posto del piccolo Tomlinson ci sarebbe stata una versione più piccola del ragazzo dai capelli dorati, il viso ora adornato da un'espressione pacifica.

Luke sorrise triste, amareggiato che non sarebbe mai potuto essere lui quel qualcuno, non sapeva neanche se Ashton fosse interessato ai ragazzi e se anche fosse stato così, di sicuro avrebbe scelto qualcuno migliore di lui.

Si avvicinò silenziosamente al letto e, con delicatezza, prese in braccio Louis, mettendolo poi a dormire nel suo trasportino, appoggiato ai piedi del letto. Dopo avergli rimboccato le coperte e dato un bacio sulla fronte si rialzò, stiracchiando i suoi quasi due metri di altezza.

Si voltò un'ultima volta verso l'amico e si accorse che stava rabbrividendo nel sonno, a causa della bassa temperatura presente nella stanza. Prese un lembo del lenzuolo arrotolato ai piedi del letto e, con una mossa fluida lo adagiò sopra il petto di Ashton.

Sarebbe filato tutto liscio se all'ultimo Luke non avesse inciampato nel trasportino, finendo scaraventato sul letto a pancia sotto. E fin lí nulla di strano, l'unico problema era che si trovava esattamente sopra il viso di Ashton, che ora lo fissava con i suoi due grandi occhi nocciola.

C'erano solo pochi centimetri a separare i loro volti, il respiro caldo e affrettato di uno che si mescolava con quello lento dell'altro. Luke finì col fissare involontariamente le sue labbra sottili e delicate, di una tenue sfumatura rosea.

Non si accorse che anche Ashton stava facendo lo stesso, come ipnotizzato dallo scuro metallo del piercing che aveva al labbro.

Luke alzò lo sguardo e il ragazzo sotto di lui lo imitò, facendo collidere il suo sguardo con due zaffiri animati di luce propria, quasi avidi. Il biondo fece per spostarsi ma Ashton non glielo permettè, afferrandogli i capelli biondi e abbassandogli la testa, così che i centimetri diventarono millimertri, e poi, una cosa sola.

\- Sai cosa Ash? Penso che saresti proprio un ottimo papà.

  
  
 


	3. Bomb

_Nel quale Luke é un armatore dell'esercito_ _a cui viene assegnato un compito che potrebbe cambiare le sorti della guerra: lanciare una bomba atomica sopra la base nemica._

_(Scusate per eventuali errori di battitura)_

____

   

  
_**2**_ _ **070 - Sydney**_

  
Il ragazzo si svegliò di soprassalto al suono delle sirene, sbuffando quando si ricordò che non erano altro che la loro sveglia.

Tastò il materasso accanto al suo, aspettandosi di trovare il corpo del suo fidanzato. La mano, sfortunatamente, sfiorò solo le morbide coperte di tessuto bianco che rivestivano il letto. Ci volle un attimo prima che Luke si ricordasse che era in America in visita a sua madre.

Si alzò demoralizzato, Ashton gli mancava da morire e ormai era quasi una settimana che non lo vedeva. Quando gli aveva detto che sarebbe partito la sua risposta era stato un grande, fermo, "non se ne parla neanche".

\- Eddddddai - lo aveva pregato spalancando gli occhi variegati.

Luke era stato molto difficile da convincere, erano nel bel mezzo della Terza Guerra Mondiale e ogni spostamento non necessario era altamente pericoloso.

\- Ho solo paura di perderti - aveva risposto lui tormentandosi la fede di fidanzamento che si erano scambiati qualche settimana prima.

\- Hey bellissimo, guardami - Luke aveva alzato lo sguardo e per quella che forse era stata la millionesima volta, non aveva potuto far altro che ri innamorarsi perdutamente di lui - sarà solo per qualche giorno. Giuro che andrò in giro con il giubbotto antiproiettili e un'insegna con scritto "Il mio quasi-marito sa come usare un'AK47, stai alla larga da me"

Luke aveva riso di gusto a quell'affermazione, vera oltretutto, e aveva lasciato un leggero bacio sulle sue labbra.

\- Ti amo

\- Lo so, - aveva risposto Ashton. Adorava farlo arrabbiare e anche quella volta ci era riuscito, un adorabile broncio sul suo viso - ti amo anche io signor "sono un militare tutto d'un pezzo".

Dopo una settimana si erano salutati all'areoporto e da quel momento, il cuore di Luke era volato in America.

Il ragazzo si allacciò l'uniforme e prima di uscire, lanciò un ultimo sguardo all'appartamento, abitudine presa dopo l'inizio della guerra. Ogni volta che usciva di casa non sapeva se ci sarebbe mai ritornato.

Il tragitto che portava da casa sua alla base dove lavorava non era molto lungo, ma era costellato di fori di pallottole e sacchi di sabbia. Sì, non avevano passato un buon ultimo periodo.

Finalmente Luke arrivò a destinazione, passando il tesserino in un lettore digitale in modo che il sistema lo riconoscesse. Spiccò una veloce corsa verso l'edificio principale, dove vedeva che c'era qualcuno che lo aspettava.

Quando arrivò più vicino riconobbe che l'uomo che era in piedi davanti all'ingresso non era altro che il suo superiore, il generale Clifford. Il ragazzo, che aveva solo un paio d'anni in più di lui, gli fece il saluto militare, conducendolo poi all'interno.

\- Oggi ci hanno affidato una missione importante Hemmings.

Luke sgranò gli occhi, voglioso di saperne di più.

\- Di cosa si tratta signore?

Clifford si aggiustò il berretto, le spalle dritte e l'andatura marziale che facevano a pugni con i capelli tinti di un bizzarro color fucsia. Malgrado ciò, i suoi occhi verdi, quando si piantarono in quelli color cobalto di Luke, erano seri e privi di qualsiasi emozione.

\- Una pattuglia andata in avanscoperta ha trovato quella che potrebbe essere la base dei nemici. E questo significa ...

\- Che potremmo vincere questa dannata guerra? - chiese Luke pieno di aspettative e con un'incredibile voglia di comunicare la bella notizia ad Ashton.

\- Esatto tenente. Abbiamo ricevuto le coordinate dal comando generale, ora non ci resta che armare gli aerei. Provi ad indovinare con cosa ci hanno ordinato di fare fuoco? - rispose Michael che, nel frattempo, aveva preso un caffè e ora lo stava ingurgitando tutto d'un fiato, benchè scottasse più dell'inferno.

Il codice gli imponeva di mantere un atteggiamento decoroso in ogni situazione, anche se il venticinquenne cresciuto a videogame  **di guerra** che al momento era nascosto sotto la divisa blu scuro, se la stava facendo addosso.

\- Non lo so signore, dei missili balistici?

\- Molto, molto più. Il nuovo modello si bomba atomica, progettata dai Russi, che noi abbiamo astutamente fregato, ah. - il ragazzo rise, anche se non fu seguito da Luke, il quale stava già pensando alle milioni di vite innocenti che quella scelta avrebbe spazzato via.

Il ragazzo decise di non esprimere le sue preoccupazioni, annuendo impercettibilmente in direzione dell'altro. Arrivarono alla postazione di Luke il quale, dispiaciuto, accese la console. Sullo schermo tridimensionale apparve una carta geografica costellata di puntini in movimento, che erano i soldati, croci, le battaglie perse e, per finire, stelle, quelle che invece avevano vinto.

Luke cliccò su un'area lampeggiante, facendo apparire le coordinate della possibile base nemica. Aveva il respiro di Michael adosso e ció non faceva altro che aumentare il suo già alto livello di ansia.

Ci vollero un paio di minuti prima che il computer identificasse il punto esatto, che quando fu trovato, ruppe in mille scheggie il cuore del povero ragazzo seduto davanti allo schermo. New York. Che era anche dove di trovava Ashton.

_No. No. NO._

\- Scusi signore ma non posso farlo. - disse Luke con voce flebile. Michael fu scioccato per qualche millesimo di secondo, poi esplose in una grande fumata rabbiosa.

\- COME SCUSI?

Il ragazzo, ormai sull'orlo delle lacrime, ripetè ciò che aveva detto. Clifford scosse la testa e pestò un piede a terra.

\- Senta tenente, la mia pazienza sta arrivando al limite. Si vuole degnare di spiegarmi per quale ragione si vuole rifiutare di obbedire a un ordine scritto del comando generale? - chiese quasi ringhiando.

\- Perchè c'è il mio ragazzo a New York.

Anche se apparentemente nessun'altro stava prestando attenzione alla loro accesa discussione, il silenzio che caló nella stanza era talmente forte da far fischiare le orecchie di Luke. Michael, che nel frattempo si era calmato, gli appoggió una mano sulla spalla, un'espressione dispiaciuta in viso.

\- Mi dispiace Luke, ma non possiamo fare nulla.

\- È possibile aspettare qualche giorno? Almeno finchè non torna a casa, la prego. - disse Luke ormai piangendo. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a vivere senza Ashton, aveva donato a quel ragazzo la sua vita e se fosse morto a causa della bomba, Luke avrebbe usato il colpo di riserva che teneva nella pistola sotto il cuscino.

Michael chiuse gli occhi, non sapendo bene come fare a rispondergli. Anche lui aveva provato a perdere una persona cara sotto i bombardamenti e quando sei un soldato, tuo malgrado, conosci tanti modi ingegnosi per farla finita, anche se lui era riuscito a tirare avanti, zoppicando, ma ce l'aveva fatta.

\- Purtroppo no, dobbiamo coglierli di sorpresa, cosí che non abbiano modo di reagire.

Luke nascose il viso tra le mani, il sorriso tutto fossette di Ashton stampato a fuoco nelle palpebre. Sapeva che quell'immagine lo avrebbe perseguitato fino alla morte.

\- Quando ci mette un jet per arrivare a New York da dove ci troviamo?

\- Un'ora al massimo

\- Ho tempo per un'ultima telefonata? - chiese il ragazzo, la voce atona.

Clifford annuì e, mentre mandava l'ordine del decollo ai piloti, passò il telefono a Luke che, con dita tremanti, compose il numero del suo ragazzo, conscio che sarebbe stata l'ultima volta.

C'erano solo poche ore di distanza tra loro infatti, Ashton rispose dopo solo due squilli.

\- Pronto?

Al ragazzo crolló il mondo addosso, il cervello che cercava di memorizzare quanti più dettagli possibili.

\- Ciao amore.

\- Lukeeeeey - trillò contento il ragazzo - come stai tesoro? Va tutto bene? Com'è il tempo? Hai fatto colazione? Ti sei ricordato la bandana portafortuna? - iniziò a tempestarlo di domande.

\- Bene, sì, bello, sì, SI MAMMA ME LA SONO RICORDATA. - lo prese in giro Luke, mordendosi un labbro. Gli mancava come manca l'aria quando si è sott'acqua.

\- Mi manchi tanto tesoro, non vedo l'ora di tornare a casa. - disse Ashton, facendo immediatamente iniziare Luke a piangere.

_Questa è la nostra ultima volta, l'ultima volta che ci staremo effettivamente creando dei ricordi, il resto sarà tutto un andare a cercare immagini di lui nella mia memoria, di come i capelli gli cadevano sulla fronte, di come appoggiava le mani sotto il mento mentre mi ascoltava parlare. Il dolce suono della sua risata e il brillio dei suoi occhi quando alla sera tornavo a casa vivo, dopo un'altra giornata in battaglia. Ma penso che ciò che mi mancherà di più sarà il suo sorriso, spontaneo e naturale, che solo a me mostrava completo, in tutta la sua incredibile bellezza. Le sue fossette, da lui così odiate ma da me profondamente amate, che si formano solo quando non riesce a contenersi dal sorridere. Il modo in cui mi toccava con le sue dita lunghe, gentili e leggere, che saprebbero derubarti senza che tu te accorga. Ashton. Ashton. Le sue piccole cose che fanno di lui il ragazzo che amo e che amerò per sempre._

_\- Ti amo,_ ricordatelo sempre. - gli disse lui, asciugandosi gli occhi con una mano.

\- Ti amo anche io. Ma Lu, stai bene? Mi sembri giù di morale. Michael ti sta trattando male?

Il ragazzo scosse la testa, anche se se sapeva che Ashton non poteva vederlo. Non riusciva a sopportare il fatto che fosse ignaro di tutto.

\- No, no, solo un po' di stanchezza - liquidò la sua domanda con una bugia bianca. Gli chiese poi di raccontrargli come stava andando la sua permanenza a New York, passando i minuti a parlare dei turisti stranieri che, non parlando una parola di inglese, si perdevano nell'affollata cittá.

Quell'ora passò troppo in fretta e, quando Luke sentì suonare le sirene attraverso l'altoparlante, avrebbe solo voluto fermare il tempo.

\- Luke ... stanno suonando le sirene ... t-tre squilli. Io ... - Ashton sapeva benissimo cosa volessero dire. In pochi secondi i cuori dei due ragazzi si incontrarono a metá strada, da qualche parte sopra l'oceano, amandosi per l'ultima volta.

Restarono in silenzio per alcuni secondi, non sapendo neanche più cosa dire. Fu Ashton il primo, e anche l'ultimo, a parlare.

\- Ci vediamo dall'altra parte amore, spero il più tardi possibile. Ti amo Luke Robert Hemmings.

Al ragazzo non fu concesso rispondere, le uniche cose che sentì prima di chiudere la comunicazione furono il rumore di un'esplosione, un urlo e poi, solo il silenzio.

\- Bersaglio colpito! - annunciò una voce robotica.

____

**Non avevo mai pianto scrivendo un capitolo.**

**Se vi stesse chiedendo da dove me lo sono inventato bhe, lezione di geografia. :)**

 


	4. Stripper

_Il titolo dice tutto._

_Stripper!Ashton_  
_Bottom!Luke (come sempre)_

( _Ispirato a una scena Gallavich di Shameless)_

____

Il ragazzo si sentiva spaesato e sapeva che avrebbe potuto vomitare da un momento all'altro. Non si ricordava di come cavolo ci fosse finito in quel posto dimenticato da dio, il fatto era che si trattava di quel tipo di locale costellato di uomini ubriachi che battevano le mani su dei supporti di metallo per pali da lap dance, su cui si muovevano scioltamente delle persone seminude.

Ragazzi seminudi, per essere precisi.  
E quello non andava bene visto che Luke aveva una ragazza che lo aspettava a casa, e che probabilmente lo avrebbe ammazzato se avesse saputo dove si trovava. Qualcuno gli passò accanto, spostandolo con una spallata tanto potente da farlo quasi cadere a terra.

Anche se fortunatamente, un paio di braccia lo salvarono dall'impatto con il pavimento, due braccia appartenenti a un ragazzo di circa vent'anni con dei capelli biondo scuro, anche se sarebbero potuti benissimo essere castano chiaro, e dei vivaci occhi delle iridi nocciola screziate di verde. Luke spalancó gli occhi chiari, a metá tra lo spaventato e l'imbarazzato.

Il ragazzo si rimise in piedi, sorrise fugacemente all'altro per ringraziarlo e fece per andarsene. Anche se non fu sorpreso di sentirsi trascinare indietro, lo sconosciuto infatti lo aveva saldamente afferrato per una spalla, impedendogli di piantarlo in asso in quel modo.

\- Ciao! - gli disse allegro, nel frattempo radiografando il corpo di Luke.

\- Emh ... hey.

\- Come ti chiami?

\- Luke. - rispose lui abbassando lo sguardo, non gli piaceva che la gente facesse così tante domande e poi, aveva visto come lo stava osservando: come se fosse l'ultimo pezzo di pizza. E non era proprio il caso visto che era totalmente sicuro che avessero "gusti" diversi.

\- Semplice ed efficace. Mi piace. Io sono Ashton, ma puoi chiamarmi Ash - disse quello ghignando appena. Quando Luke notò che aveva iniziato a leccarsi involontariamente le labbra, si irrigidì, scuotendo più volte la testa.

\- No vedi, io non sono ... e bhe non dovrei essere qui ... una ragazza - la musica ad alto volume coprì alcune parole del ragazzo, anche se per Ashton non fu difficile capire cosa stesse cercando di dirgli.

La sua goffaggine lo fece ridere di gusto, una di quelle risate che dopo averle sentite non te le dimentichi più.

\- Che non sei gay l'ho capito appena ti ho visto, ho un sesto senso per queste cose. E comunque non lo sono nemmeno io. Bisex dichiarato, se te lo stessi chiedendo. - disse sorridendo.

\- Quindi tu...

\- Non fa differenza entrare da davanti o da dietro.

Per un attimo Luke si dimenticò di dove si trovasse e con chi stesse parlando, sfoggiando la sua spavalderia.

\- Strano, perchè a vederti - alzò il mento nella sua direzione - sembreresti uno che lo prende in culo piuttosto che metterlo.

Ashton spalancó la bocca, i suoi occhi accesi di rabbia, anche se fu presto rimpiazzata da malizia.

\- Vorresti vedere se hai ragione? - gli chiese con voce innocente, il labbro inferiore sporto in fuori. Luke avrebbe voluto prendere a schiaffi quel viso perfetto.

_Woah aspetta, perfetto?_

Se avesse saputo a che cosa avrebbero portato le conseguenze delle sue azioni, avrebbe sicuramente tenuto chiusa la sua boccaccia e messo un freno all'irrefrenabile parlantina che lo affliggeva da quando aveva iniziato a parlare.

\- Vediamo cosa riesci a fare riccio. - disse roteando gli occhi. Ashton lo fissò per un attimo, iniziando poi ad avvicinarsi.

-Dunque, tu sei etero giusto?

\- Totalmente.

\- Quindi se io faccio così - disse sfiorandogli il viso con una mano, le dita affusolate che indugiarono sul mento - non senti assolutamente niente?

\- Nah - disse, pur non essendo del tutto sincero. Qualcosa, anche se appena accennato, lo aveva sentito. Non che fosse cambiato molto, era solo più attento e aveva lo sguardo fisso negli occhi dell'altro.

Ashton alzò un sopracciglio, non credendogli minimamente. Era del tutto consapevole di essere un bel ragazzo, magari un po' basso, ma veniva comunque definito un "angelo con il forcone", dato che sapeva nascondere la sua parte pervertita e maliziosa sotto un bel faccino, un paio di fossette e il rossore sulle guance.

\- Nemmeno cosi?

Il ragazzo mise le braccia attorno ai fianchi del biondo, muovendo a un ritmo maledettamente lento le mani su e giù sotto la sua maglietta, facendogli venire i brividi lungo tutto il corpo. Stava quasi per negare una seconda volta, non fosse stato per una leggera palpatina che Ashton diede al suo sedere, i denti conficcati nel carnoso labbro inferiore

\- Oh, ma guarda un po' - lo sbeffeggiò il più basso, gli occhi puntati al cavallo dei jeans dell'altro, che sembrava avesse il tessuto leggermente tirato.

Luke arrossì senza ritegno, spostandosi scocciato.

\- È normale, qualunque essere umano di sesso maschile si eccita al solo contatto con il corpo di qualcuno. Guarda - disse. Ashton aggrottò le sopracciglia, emettendo un urletto acuto quando senti una mano posarsi sul davanti dei pantaloni, quella di Luke.

E infatti, come a voler confermare ciò che gli era stato detto, sentì gli skinny che indossava stringersi dolorosamente.

\- Come mai tutta questa scienza playboy? - Luke ignorò il nomignolo, sogghignando quando vide che l'altro aveva incrociato le gambe.

\- Bhe andare all'università ha i suoi vantaggi.

Ashton roteó gli occhi, ricordandosi poi della scommessa. Gli sorrise innocentemente, iniziando a dondolarsi sulle piante dei piedi.

\- Ti ricordo che abbiamo fatto una scommessa.

\- E io ti ricordo che ti ho chiesto di farmi vedere di cosa sei capace.

\- Posso giocare sporco?

\- Andata.

E con ciò Ashton si fiondó sulle sue labbra con tanta foga che entrambi persero l'equilibrio e Luke, essendo più alto, spinse involontariamente Ashton all'indietro, facendolo andare a sbattere contro un pilastro.

Il ragazzo con gli occhi castani si riscosse, afferrando Luke per il colletto della maglietta, per poi tirarselo addosso. Di principio il biondo non ricambiò il bacio, trovandolo strano e innaturale, anche se dopo un po', iniziò a provare gusto sentendo le morbide labbra di Ashton lasciargli ovunque delicati e brevi baci, di tanto in tanto aggiungendo i denti, che andavano a torturargli le labbra.

_Oh fanculo, tanto prima di morire tutti provano a baciare qualcuno del loro stesso sesso._

Quella cosa se l'era inventata al momento per spiegare a se stesso l'irrefrenabile voglia di ricambiare il favore. Ashton sorrise quando sentì che finalmente Luke aveva ceduto, abboccando come un idiota al suo piano.

Con una rapida mossa, facendo leva sul muro dietro di se, attorcigliò le gambe intorno alla vita dell'altro, in modo da essere alla sua stessa altezza. Si sorprese del fatto che Luke lo aiutò mettendo entrambe le mani sotto le sue cosce per sostenerlo.

E fu così che iniziarono a vagare per il locale, uno in braccio all'altro, le mani di Ashton saldamente incrociate dietro il suo collo. Sarebbe meglio precisare che a parte qualche veloce pausa per riprendere fiato, a nessuno dei due venne anche solo in mente di interrompere il contatto tra i loro visi.

Luke era confuso. Non capiva come mai trovasse così inebriante baciare il riccio, e quindi un ragazzo. Era sempre stato indifferente riguardo alla sessualità dei suoi amici e gli era più volte capitato di venire a sapere che erano gay, bisex o altre varianti di cui non si ricordava il nome. Lui si era sempre dichiarato etero fino al midollo, anche se al momento stava riconsiderando il tutto.

Il loro peregrinare senza meta terminó quando si ritrovarono in una stanzetta buia, l'unico punto di luce lo scintillio dei giunti metallici di un letto appoggiato alla parete e una lampadina mezza bruciata che pendeva dal soffitto.

\- Non sapevo che 'sto locale avesse anche questo genere di cose.

Ashton rimise i piedi a terra, iniziando a girare intorno a Luke, che cercava di seguire i suoi movimenti con la coda dell'occhio.

\- Eh già. E ora, se non ti spiace, vorrei mostrarti che ho ragione.

Il biondo rise e scosse la testa, continuando a pensare che un ragazzo alto un metro e settanta scarso non potesse avere la meglio su di lui, che andava molto fiero di essere quasi arrivato ai due metri.

\- Tanto lo sanno tutti che in realtà tutta questa sfacciataggine è solo una maschera. Lo so che sotto sotto sei solo un micino piccolo e tenero. Aw. - disse Luke scompigliandogli i capelli.

Ashton gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, spingendolo poi sul letto e sedendosi sopra di lui a cavalcioni, le mani che bloccavano i polsi di Luke accanto alla sua testa.

\- Come mi hai chiamato?

Il ragazzo non rispose, intimorito ma nel frattempo affascinato dal gioco di ombre venutosi a creare sul viso di Ashton, facendo sembrare che la sua pelle fosse fatta di marmo. Si allungò verso di lui, baciando il tenero (a sua opinione) broncio che gli aveva fatto incurvare le labbra in maniera strana.

Ashton ricambiò subito, abbassandosi verso di lui e lasciando che l'altro potesse mettergli le mani sui fianchi. Luke, credendo di essere riuscito a fregarlo, provò a ribaltare le posizioni, ricevendo uno schiaffo sulla guancia.

\- Non ci provare mai più spilungone. E pensare che avrei tanto voluto farti vedere una cosa a cui stavo lavorando.

Luke alzò un sopracciglio, interrogandolo con lo sguardo. Il ragazzo rise, alzandosi dal letto per andare a premere un interruttore.

D'improvviso una luce violacea illuminò la parte opposta della stanza, dove scintillava un palo da lap dance nuovo di zecca montato su un supporto di legno rialzato.

\- Non vorrai dirmi che tu ...

\- Esatto, io lavoro qui.

Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi, pentendosi immediatamente di aver accettato la scommessa. Ashton era sicuro che avrebbe vinto.

_Bastardo_.

Il ragazzo premette un pulsante su uno stereo incastonato nella parete e subito, una musica dai bassi potenti invase l'ambiente, risuonando nella cassa toracica di entrambi.

Ashton iniziò a spogliarsi, gettando a terra il golfino di cotone che indossava, rivelando un fisico tonico e asciutto. La mascella di Luke toccò il pavimento.

Non aveva mai visto nulla di così stupendo, quasi come se fosse un essere irreale. La luce violetta lo illuminava dall'alto, facendo che si formasse un'ombra sotto i suoi pettorali e gli addominali sottostanti. Non è che fossero particolarmente evidenti, ma riuscivano a fare comunque la loro figura.

Ashton gli sorrise e con calma si issò sul piedistallo, iniziando a muovere la testa a ritmo della musica. Gli skinny che indossa gli fasciavano il corpo in maniera stupenda, mettendo in risalto le sue cosce, che essendo molto muscolose sembravano quasi sproporzionate.

Anche se nel complesso Luke non avrebbe saputo trovare un effettivo difetto.

Di colpo Ashton montò sul palo, buttando indietro la testa in modo da guardare il ragazzo ancora seduto sul letto. Si leccò un paio di volte le labbra, per poi iniziare a muoversi sensualmente.

Luke non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo, una situazione spiacevole (sotto alcuni punti di vista) ai piani bassi. In quel momento l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era la sensazione che qualcuno potrebbe provare sentendo il corpo del riccio muoversi sopra il proprio.

_Ma cosa cazzo mi prende?_

Ashton vide lo sguardo famelico che il ragazzo gli stava rivolgendo. Fame di sesso, e così decise che si era divertito abbastanza a stuzzicarlo.

Scese dalla pertica, avvicinandosi al letto. Luke lo guardò ammutolito, aspettando che facesse qualsiasi cosa: si sentiva vittima di una maledizione che gli impediva di muovere gli arti, la salivazione agli estremi. Ashton gli si sedette sulle gambe, iniziando a muovere il bacino avanti e indietro mentre con le labbra era occupato a reprimere i rumorosi gemiti emessi dal biondo.

Sentì qualcosa di duro sfiorargli la coscia e morse il labbro di Luke, dove si accorse c'era un piercing. Il freddo del metallo fece alzare di molti gradi la temperatura nella stanza, facendo venire a entrambi voglia di rimuovere quegli inutili strati di tessuto che avevano iniziato a far formare brillanti goccioline sulla fronte di Ashton.

E così fecero, rimanendo solo in boxer.

Ashton stese delicatamente il ragazzo sul letto, ammirando le sfumature delle sue iridi. Iniziò a lasciargli una scia di baci lungo il petto, girando intorno all'ombelico e fermandosi appena sopra l'elastico dei boxer.

Luke arcuò la schiena di colpo, le labbra dell'altro che avevano trovato il suo punto sensibile, che di solito le ragazze non trovavano, in quanto preferivano andare subito al sodo.

\- Dio.

Ashton arricció il naso, iniziando di nuovo a torturalo con il lento movimento dei fianchi. Sapeva di starlo facendo impazzire e che probabilmente a fine serata avrebbe lasciato la sua ragazza.

\- Datti una mossa ti p-prego. Non penso di poter resistere ancora per molto. - disse Luke togliendosi i boxer con un rapido movimento, l'erezione pulsante finalmente liberata.

Ashton sgranò gli occhi, a quanto pare i jeans avevano nascosto un bel po' di Luke dalla sua vista. Sentendo la pressione del sangue aumentare decise di liberarsi anche lui dell'ultimo indumento, che finì a terra con un leggero sbuffo.

Il ragazzo sdraiato sul letto arrossì di botto e spostò lo sguardo, imbarazzato. D'altronde era la sua prima volta con un ragazzo, e ciò lo faceva sentire come un ragazzino alle prime esperienze.

Ashton gli prese il mento con le dita, riportando lo sguardo dell'altro verso di lui.

\- Ti devo preparare, all'inizio sentirai un po' di dolore, anche se dopo passerà.

Luke annuì impercettibilmente, allargando le gambe. Afferró il lenzuolo con le mani, stringendolo quando sentì il primo dito lubrificato di Ashton insinuarsi dentro di lui.

\- Porcaputtana.

\- Tranquillo, dimmi quando sei pronto per l'altro.

Il ragazzo prese un bel respiro, facendogli cenno di continuare. Urlò di dolore quando anche il secondo fu sistemato, una strana sensazione che iniziava a far diminuire il dolore.

Ashton capì che aveva iniziato a subentrare il piacere quando vide il ragazzo spalancare gli occhi confuso.

\- Sei pronto?

Luke annuì e quasi immediatamente il ragazzo sopra di lui iniziò a muovere dentro e fuori le dita, di tanto in tanto andando a colpire la prostata e di conseguenza facendo emettere all'altro un urlo di piacere.

I suoi gemiti acuti non facevano altro che aumentare l'eccitazione di Ashton.

\- Ash ... t-ti prego.

Sentendosi venire pregato, il più grande decise di accontentarlo, aprendo un preservativo con i denti per poi infilarselo. Si allineò, chiedendo a Luke il permesso di andare oltre. Una volta ottenuto iniziò a spingere lentamente, per far modo che il corpo di Luke si adattasse.

Nel frattempo gli sollevò le gambe, incrociandosele dietro la schiena. Luke non sapeva cosa fare e decise così di lasciare ad Ashton il comando, schiaffeggiandosi mentalmente quando realizzò cosa aveva avuto in mente fin dall'inizio.

Probabilmente lo aveva visto entrare nel locale e dopo averlo osservato per un po', si era deciso ad approcciarlo, come unico scopo quello di scoparselo.

Un po' il pensiero lo intristì, visto che probabilmente era uno solo un cliente come un altro, una macchina per far soldi. Anche se non si era accorto del fogliettino che Ashton gli aveva infilato nei pantaloni, su cui aveva frettolosamente scritto dieci cifre.

Nemmeno lui sapeva per quale motivo l'avesse fatto, forse perchè gli era piaciuta la personalità del biondo, del fatto che aveva usato la timidezza come scusa, rivelandosi poi una testa calda proprio come lui.

Con questo pensiero si ri fiondò sulle labbra di Luke, esplorandogli voracemente l'interno della bocca.

\- Sono ... mh ... sono pronto - mormorò quest'ultimo sfiorando il collo di Ashton con il naso.

All'inizio fu abbastanza doloroso anche se dopo poco, aiutato dai continui baci e complimenti, se ne dimenticò, venendo sommerso da una sensazione di benessere che non aveva mai provato con nessuno. Soprattutto non con la sua ex fidanzata, sí perchè era sicuro che dopo aver assaggiato il paradiso non sarebbe ma riuscito a tornare con i piedi per terra.

Sentì qualcosa premere alla base dello stomaco, che lo spinse a stringere la presa che esercitava sulle scapole di Ashton e a lasciarsi sfuggire un sonoro gemito.

Il riccio lo guardò negli occhi, il viso sudato e arrossato che lo faceva sembrare ancora più sexy di quanto già non fosse. Mano mano il ritmo delle spinte aumentò, raggiungendo una velocità a dir poco sovrumana.

Luke sentì la pressione allo stomaco aumentare, capendo che era vicino all'apice.

\- A-Ashton credo di stare p-per ...

\- Non esitare  _piccolo._ Solo ... - Ashton si interruppe nel bel mezzo della frase, riversandosi nel preservativo dopo aver dato un'ultima vigorosa spinta.

Luke lo seguì a ruota, sporcando sia Ashton che se stesso. Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, i respiri affannati. L'ambiente si era raffreddato e i loro corpi caldi sembravano quasi emettere vampate di calore.

I due si diedero un ultimo lungo bacio prima di separarsi,  _in tutti i sensi possibili,_ e lasciarsi cadere sul materasso.

Luke avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita del ragazzo dai sudati capelli ricci, appiccicati ai lati del viso dai lineamenti dolci, tirandoselo vicino.

Quest'ultimo afferrò il lenzuolo accatastato ai piedi del letto, coprendocisi e buttandone un lembo sul corpo nudo di Luke, che ora lo guardava con gli occhi socchiusi.

\- Buonanotte principessa, mi spiace dirtelo ma hai perso la scommessa - disse Ashton lasciandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

\- Sarà, ma ne è valsa la pena. Buonanotte riccio.

Il ragazzo appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, gli occhi chiusi e il corpo che veniva invaso da un'acuta stanchezza. Ashton gli scompigliò i capelli, allungando un braccio sotto al suo collo in modo che potesse sostenergli la testa con l'incavo del gomito.  
Iniziò ad accarezzargli la guancia con il pollice, finendo per addormentarsi anche lui dopo poco, cullato dal ritmico e lento respirare di Luke.  
 

**____**

**Io faccio abbastanza schifo a scrivere smut e questa è la prova.**

**3k parole in una sola one shot. Uau.**

**E niente spero vi sia piaciuta. (CI HO MESSO TRE GIORNI A SCRIVERLA,LOL)**

**ShawnArms xx**  
  
ps: (se vi va) lasciate un commento con scritto di cosa vorreste che trattasse la prossima!

 


	6. 02/11/02

_Nel quale Luke si sveglia e non sa dove si_ a

_______

Fu questione di un attimo. Il ragazzo si rese conto di trovarsi in posizione prona su una superficie dura e liscia, le braccia e le gambe divaricate, come se fosse caduto da una grande altezza e si fosse spiattellato al suolo.

Grugnì e si girò sulla schiena, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano quando furono feriti da una luce accecante. Solo in un secondo momento si rese conto di essere completamente nudo.

Si alzò di scatto, un movimento che gli fece girare la testa e quasi ricollassare a terra svenuto. Aspettò che i suoi occhi si abituassero alla luminosità elevata e, quando lo fecero, quasi cacciò un urlo. Era nella palestra della sua vecchia scuola, nella quale non metteva piede da un paio d'anni.

Si guardò intorno e potè costatare che nulla era cambiato: le gradinate di legno sbeccato erano al loro posto, il pavimento del campo da basket era usurato come lo era stato un tempo e, dalle alte finestre sui lati, filtrava la luce del sole mattutino, che illuminava piacevolmente l'ambiente.

C'era solo una cosa strana. Il silenzio.

Di solito, anche dopo la fine delle lezioni, c'era sempre qualcuno che andava in palestra, per gli allenamenti o anche solo per guardare gli altri giocare. E questo sette giorni su sette.

Iniziò a camminare in tondo osservando il posto a lui così familiare ma al contempo estraneo. Si sedette su un gradone, incrociando le gambe per riacquistare almeno un po' di contegno.

Fu allora che una voce limpida risuonò nell'ambiente facendo congelare Luke sul posto.  _Quella voce._  Non era possibile.

\- Luke. - chiamò di nuovo questa e dal tono, si poteva capire che chiunque fosse, stava sorridendo.

Il ragazzo di alzò e iniziò a cercare la fonte. Sapeva che era solo frutto della sua immaginazione ma sembrava così reale, così reale che quando vide un ragazzo sul metro e ottanta in piedi sotto il canestro si mise a piangere.

Ashton allargò le braccia, facendogli cenno di andare verso di lui. Luke iniziò a correre, un flusso di memorie che aveva cercato di respingere per anni che si era prepotentemente ripresentato, facendo crollare le sue barriere.

Si lasciò stringere nell'abbraccio del ragazzo più basso, che sembrava aver smesso di crescere l'ultima volta che l'aveva visto, i tratti del volto ancora dalle linee morbide, nessun accenno di barba e i capelli mossi che gli ricadevano elegantemente sulla fronte. Luke pianse, pianse fino a lasciare un alone bagnato sulla maglietta dell'altro.

Quando si fu calmato si tirò indietro, ammirando quei due occhi dal colore cangiante che lo avevano fatto innamorare quando aveva quattordici anni. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua bocca, le labbra tese in un sorriso a mezza bocca, le fossette appena visibili.

\- Ash io ...

Quello scosse la testa, dandogli un leggero bacio. Luke gli prese i fianchi e se lo tirò vicino, approfondendo il contatto. Erano anni che non aveva l'occasione di assaporare il dolce aroma di fragola e menta che aveva caratterizzato la loro storia d'amore.

Sì, perchè la loro era stata una relazione così dolce e perfetta che chiunque vedendoli aveva potuto capire come l'uno amasse l'atro, in modo così profondo e genuino che sembrava quasi irreale.

Purtroppo però,  _niente dura per sempre, niente rimane uguale._

Mille domande affollavano la mente di Luke, tante quante i giorni in cui erano stati divisi. Anche se solo una fu capace di penetrare la barriera costruita dalle sue labbra umide di lacrime.

\- Come fai a essere qui? Tu non dovresti essere in questo posto, sotto un canestro. Tu dovresti ... dovresti ...

Il ragazzo non ce la fece a finire la frase e il suo corpo, ancora senza vestiti, venne avviluppato in abbraccio. Ashton gli massaggiò la schiena con movimenti circolari, una mano che gli arricciava i capelli chiari; gli faceva male sapere che presto o tardi avrebbe dovuto spiegarsi, sperava solo che quel momento arrivasse il più tardi possibile.

\- In realtá sei tu quello che non dovrebbe essere qua Luke, penso che prima o poi te ne renderai conto. - lo guardò e sorrise triste, allungando una mano e aspettando che la prendesse - vieni, andiamo a cercare qualcosa da metterti addosso.

Luke annuì, ancora incapace di formulare una frase di senso compiuto. Seguì il suo ragazzo fino agli spogliatoi e aspettò seduto su una panchina che gli portasse dei vestiti.

Per tutto il tempo durante il quale Ashton fu al di fuori del suo campo visivo, Luke cercò di ricordare cosa fosse successo la sera prima. All'inizio tutto ciò che fu capace di mettere insieme furono lampi di luce colorata e un veloce martellare di quelli che sembravano altoparlanti.

Solo allora si ricordò: era andato alla festa che i suoi amici avevano organizzato per i suoi diciannove anni. Anche se qualcosa gli diceva che non aveva avuto voglia di andarci, forse perchè per lui quell'etá era dannata.

Sospirò quando nella sua mente riecheggiarono solo delle urla ubriache e un rumore sordo, come di qualcosa caduto a terra.

Ashton fece la sua ricomparsa e tese a Luke una sacca che pareva appartenere a uno dei giocatori della squadra di basket. Non c'era il nome sulla stoffa di nylon, e ciò era strano.

\- Sei sicuro che al proprietario non dispiacerà che io abbia preso in prestito la sua roba? - Ashton scosse la testa e si appoggió a un armadietto, aspettando che Luke finisse di vestirsi.

\- Sai come sono arrivato qui? Non riesco a ricordarmi niente.

Ashton aprì la bocca per rispondere, anche se poi sembrò ricordarsi di una cosa, finendo per abbassare la testa, lo sguardo fisso sugli stivaletti sporchi di terra che indossava.

\- No, quando ti ho trovato eri troppo ubriaco anche solo per stare sveglio, ed eri nello stesso punto in cui ti sei svegliato sta mattina, solo che eri in una pozza di vomito. Che io ho pulito prima che riprendessi coscienza. - disse ridacchiando sommessamente, anche se Luke non lo imitò.

\- E perchè non mi hai spostato e messo addosso qualcosa?

\- Avevo paura che saresti rimasto traumatizzato visto che sono un po' di anni che non ci vediamo, se così si può dire. - Ashton aveva iniziato a tormentarsi il bordo della maglietta, come se fosse nervoso.

\- Due anni, undici giorni, due ore. E comunque il risveglio è stato traumatico, non so tuttora se questa sia una fantasia da dopo sbornia oppure se io sia  _davvero_ qui davanti a te. E ho bisogno di risposte.

Ashton annuì e usci dallo spogliatoio, seguito a ruota da Luke, che intanto aveva iniziato a guardarsi intorno in cerca di qualche altra presenza umana.

\- Che giorno è?

Il più basso si fermò per aspettarlo, nel frattempo riflettendoci su.

\- Venerdì credo, perchè?

\- Lo so che ormai la scuola è finita, ma non ci dovrebbero essere le lezioni estive? Come mai non c'è nessuno?

Il silenzio stava iniziando a dargli alla testa, ed era sorpreso che Ashton sembrasse così a suo agio.

\- Oh è ancora presto per loro.

\- Ma non è possibile, almeno il preside Raynolds dovrebbe essere giá a scuola.

\- È presto per tutti loro, ho detto - Luke, che si sarebbe aspettato una risposta scocciata, si sorprese di sentirlo quasi sull'orlo delle lacrime. Lo fermò mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e lo obbligò a guardarlo in faccia. Due lucide lacrime gli stavano rigando le guancie senza il minimo accenno di barba e vederlo così gli spezzó il cuore.

\- Ehy, tranquillo tesoro, ci io sono ora. - Luke lo strinse tra le braccia e sorrise pensando che fino a una mezzora prima era stato lui quello in lacrime.

Ashton scosse la testa ripetutamente e cercò di allontanarsi da lui, anche se non gli fu permesso a causa della stretta presa che le braccia di Luke esercitavano intorno alla sua più esile figura.

\- No, no,  _no._ Come faccio a farti capire che sarebbe meglio se tu non fossi in questa fottuta scuola vuota?

Era raro che Ashton fosse volgare, ma quando lo era, significava che c'era in ballo qualcosa di serio. Il biondo lo fisso dritto negli occhi, ottenendo tutta la sua attenzione.

\- Prova a spiegarmelo.

\- Ma non posso...

\- Perchè no? Chi te lo impedisce?

\- Non  _chi_ ma  _cosa._ In teoria lo avresti giá dovuto aver capito, quando mi hai visto sotto il canestro e mi hai abbracciato, te ne saresti dovuto rendere conto in quel momento.

Un sospetto s'insinuò nella mente di Luke, anche se era troppo assurdo per essere preso in considerazione. Doveva esserci un'altra spiegazione.

\- Lo sai che in teoria io non potrei  _umanamente_  essere dove mi trovo ora. Te ne rendi conto, lo leggo nei tuoi occhi che stai iniziando a capire.

Luke chiuse gli occhi e cercó di cacciare dalla sua mente i ricordi della sera a cui Ashton si stava riferendo. Non ce la faceva a riviverli.

\- Ma come ti ho già detto - riprese lui - sei  _tu_ che non dovresti essere qui, non perchè io non ti voglia al mio fianco, Dio no. È da _quel_  giorno che aspetto di rivederti, di poter di nuovo infilare le mani nei tuoi capelli e sentire il profumo che impregna i vestiti che hai addosso. Non hai idea di quante volte ti abbia sognato ad occhi aperti, e quante altre mi sia sembrato di sentire il tocco delle tue dita sulle mie guance.

\- Per due anni, undici giorni e due ore ho continuato a sperare di rivederti. Lo sapevo che un giorno sarebbe successo, ma in cuor mio, ho anche pregato che non decidessi di realizzare il mio desiderio troppo presto, io ce l'avrei potuta fare a tirare avanti ed ero sicuro che saresti riuscito a fare lo stesso amore. Eppure, quando ieri ti ho visto entrare dalle porte della palestra, completamente ubriaco per poi cadere a terra, mi è crollato il mondo addosso. So che non ne avevi intenzione, eppure ti sei lasciato andare. Sei venuto da me.

Ashton smise di parlare e finalmente riuscì a uscire dall'abbraccio di Luke, il quale ora stava piangendo silenziosamente, e a barcollare fino alla parete dietro di lui, accasciandocisi contro. L'altro stava finalmente facendo a patti con la realtà.

\- Quindi è-è vero? Io avevo escluso quell'ipotesi, m-mi sembrava troppo assurda per essere v-vera.

\- Sì Luke, sei morto a causa di un'overdose di superalcolici, il giorno del tuo diciannovesimo compleanno, esattamente a due anni, undici giorni e due ore dalla mia morte, causata da un automobilista ubriaco che aveva imboccato l'autostrada nel senso opposto - sospirò e si asciugò il viso con i palmi - poi credo che tu sappia come continua. - Luke annuì e prese fiato.

\- Ed era il 7 Luglio 2013, il giorno del tuo diciannovesimo compleanno.  
 

¤¤¤¤

**Mi sento una persona orribile ma dovevo mettere una cosa triste altrimenti non sarei io.**

**Bha, diciamo che mi sono ispirata molto a quando Harry nei Doni della Morte si ritrova a King's Cross e trova zio Voldy sotto la panchina.**

**Baci,**  
**ShawnArms**

 


	9. La Petite Morte

#  La Petite Morte

  
  
_Nel quale Ashton è vicino di casa di Luke_

***da leggere con A Little Death dei Neighbourhood in sottofondo***

Top!Ashton   
Bottom!Luke

**completamente sMuT (è imbarazzante scriverla)**  
____

 

**(La lyric è un po' rigirata per ovvi motivi lol)**  
 

  
 

Era ora. Luke lo stava aspettando davanti alla porta, vestito solamente con un maglione che gli arrivava appena sotto la coscia e un paio di boxer neri aderenti. Era la loro routine quotidiana da qualche tempo ormai, e nessuno dei due si sarebbe mai sognato di rovinare il loro momento speciale.

Il ragazzo si morse il labbro, da cui aveva tolto il cerchietto di metallo che teneva addosso di giorno. Sapeva che a  _lui_ non piaceva il freddo che sentiva quando ci sfregava le labbra contro, sapeva che se l'avesse tenuto poi ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze.

Qualcuno suonò alla porta e Luke si affrettò ad aprire, sorridendo quando guardò l'orologio sopra allo stipite e notò che era in perfetto orario.  
 

_**The neighbor was knocking, yeah**_  
 

Sullo zerbino era in piedi un ragazzo di una decina di centimetri più basso di Luke, che a prima apparenza sarebbe potuto sembrare esile e minuto di corporatura, anche se, appena si tolse la felpa, fu possibile notare come in realtà il suo corpo fosse tonico e muscoloso.

Il ragazzo scosse i capelli mossi per liberarsi dai fiocchi di neve che gli erano caduti sulla testa e alzò lo sguardo, che s'illuminò quando si posò sul viso pallido e sorridente di Luke.

\- Come mai non hai preso un ombrello? - chiese Luke scompigliandogli i capelli. Ashton gli lanciò un'occhiataccia ed entrò in casa scalciando via le scarpe.

\- Perché per arrivare da casa mia al tuo appartamento, ci vogliono esattamente tre minuti e quaranta secondi - rispose, sedendosi sul divano e facendo segno a Luke di raggiungerlo.

Il biondo fece come detto e si accoccolò accanto a lui, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Iniziò a giocare con alcuni dei suoi ciuffetti ribelli mentre Ashton gli accarezzava le gambe lunghe e raccontava di come fosse andata la giornata. Non che a Luke interessasse particolarmente ma amava sentirlo parlare, la sua voce aveva quel certo  _non so che._

Rimasero così per alcuni minuti, semplicemente apprezzando la compagnia dell'altro. L'ambiente si riscaldò quando però, furtivamente, Ashton spostò la mano dal fianco di Luke al suo interno coscia, suscitando in lui un piccolo gemito di piacere, che andò a spezzare il silenzio della stanza.  
 

**_Touch me yeah,_**  
_**I want you to touch me there.**_  
 

Luke lo guardò negli occhi, che erano di un colore diverso ogni volta che si vedevano, come per chiedergli il permesso di fare la sua mossa.

Ashton gli sorrise appena e gettò indietro la testa quando si ritrovò il biondo a cavalcioni sopra le gambe. Luke aveva un brutto vizio, quello di essere maledettamente  _lento_ e incredibilmente  _bravo,_ anche se più che un vizio, quello era una dote.

Iniziò lasciandogli piccoli baci lungo il contorno della mascella, succhiando di tanto in tanto per far sì che rimanesse poi un marchio, che avrebbe fatto capire a tutti che Ashton era solo e soltanto  _suo._ Ashton mugolò impaziente e andò circondare il sedere del ragazzo con le sue grandi mani, dando anche una leggera palpata.  
 

_**Make me feel like I am breathing**_  
 

-  _Siete_  bisognosi oggi eh? - ridacchiò Luke mentre si posizionava meglio, facendo collidere di proposito i loro inguini. L'altro si morse un labbro cercando di riacquistare un po' di controllo.

\- Siamo ... ? - Ashton inarcò un sopracciglio non capendo a cosa si riferisse. Il biondo gli fece cenno di guardare in basso, ghignando quando il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi e arrossì notando che aveva una visibile erezione che premeva contro le gambe di Luke.  
 

_**Feel like I am human**_  
  

\- Niente che io non abbia mai visto comunque - disse riniziando a muoversi, solo per far impazzire Ashton, che ormai stava già iniziando a fare pensieri poco casti sulla camera da letto e sulle cose che ci avrebbero fatto.

Decise cosí di prendere l'iniziativa e si alzò dal divano di scatto, serrando la presa che esercitava sul fondoschiena di Luke, obbligandolo ad attorcigliare le gambe intorno alla sua vita per evitare di cadere.

Anche se il biondo stava facendo il gradasso e faceva credere di avere tutto sotto controllo, nei suoi occhi era leggibile come in realtà fosse completamente stregato dall'aurea visibile solo ai suoi occhi, di cui Ashton era circondato e sembrava emettere.

Luke lo fissò per alcuni secondi e, prendendo il respiro, si fiondò sulle sue labbra, aspettando che fosse l'altro ad intensificare il bacio. Ashton sorrise leggermente e inizió a camminare, diretto verso la seconda porta a destra nel corridoio, nel frattempo occupato a dare al ragazzo che ancora teneva in braccio ciò che voleva.

Arrivati a destinazione, Luke tolse un braccio con il quale si teneva alla muscolosa schiena dell'altro e lo usò per aprire la porta di camera sua, che come sempre era stata lasciata socchiusa. Ashton si avvicinó al letto, chinandosi per permettere a Luke di adagiarcisi sopra.  
 

_**The room was fit for two**_  
 

Era sempre incredibile ammirarlo in quello stato, con il respiro affannato e gli occhi brillanti e desiderosi, i capelli biondi scompigliati, le labbra perfettamente disegnate dipinte di una scura sfumatura di rosso a causa dei violenti e passionali baci che andavano a posare  _ovunque_ sul corpo del più grande.

\- Ti prego,  _toccami,_ fallo solo come tu sai fare. - mugolò andandosi a passare una mano sopra il davanti dei boxer, cercando di alleviare il dolore che provava a causa del non potersi ancora liberare di quell'inutile strato di tessuto. Ashton sorrise e si chinò su di lui, le ginocchia ai lati delle sue gambe.

Iniziò togliendogli il maglioncino che portava, sfilandolo lentamente dal basso e nel frattempo ammirando il suo corpo in tutta la sua bellezza. Curvò poi le labbra rosee in un piccolo sorriso e prese ad avvicinarsi al suo volto, anche se cambiò traiettoria all'ultimo, appoggiando la bocca nell'incavo della sua clavicola. 

La sua pelle, sotto la luce lunare che entrava dalla finestra, assumeva una tonalità quasi diafana, che gli donava la parvenza di una delicata e rara bambola di porcellana, che in effetti Luke era. Ashton non sapeva cosa fosse, ma ciò che provava per lui aveva da tempo superato il semplice affetto tra due amici con benefici, essendone a tratti spaventato, timoroso che si sarebbe ritrovato da solo una volta confessati i suoi complicati sentimenti.

Scacciò gli improvvisi pensieri e gli lasciò alcuni baci umidi, ricambiando i marchi che Luke aveva lasciato sulla sua mandibola, azione che fece sfuggire un ansito a quest'ultimo. Ashton si leccò le labbra soddisfatto e, dopo essersela sfilata, lasciò cadere la maglietta che indossava, sospirando quando le mani gelide dell'altro vennero a contatto con il suo corpo. 

Luke poteva sentire il sangue che il cuore gli pompava nelle vene a un ritmo forsennato, l'espandersi dei suoi polmoni ogni volta che prendeva un respiro affannato e lo scintillio che adornava sempre quegli occhi con le iridi dalla perfetta sfumatura tra il verde e il castano, così vitali e pieni di emozioni. Luke poteva sentire tutto ciò che lo rendeva  _umano_.

Iniziò a spostare le mani e a scendere dal petto alle spalle, accarezzandolo dolcemente e sorridendo quando quello lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. Luke si tirò su col busto per andare a baciargli il collo, iniziando poi ad attirarselo sempre più vicino con l'aiuto delle braccia, fino a quando fu di nuovo con la schiena appoggiata al materasso. 

Ashton si sbottonò i jeans, sfilandoseli insieme ai boxer aiutato da caviglie polpacci, e li gettò in un punto a caso della stanza con un rapido movimento dei piedi, chinandosi successivamente per lasciare alcuni baci umidi sul ventre del ragazzo sotto di lui. Luke riavvicinò il viso al suo con l'intenzione di far scontrare le loro labbra, anche se sussultò quando una delle grandi mani dalle dita affusolate di Ashton gli si andò a posare sul sedere. 

 - Credo che tu debba fare qualcosa, adesso. Non è vero, principessa? 

Il ragazzo annuì e posò entrambe le mani sui fianchi di Ashton, mordendosi il labbro mentre l'altro gli faceva scendere i  boxer lungo le gambe. Si guardarono negli occhi per un paio di secondi, parlandosi attraverso i battiti delle ciglia, per interrompere il contatto soltanto quando le labbra del più grande si posarono con dolcezza su quelle di Luke. 

Il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri mosse alla cieca una mano, troppo preso dal sapore di caffè sulla lingua di Ashton, e seppe di aver trovato quello che cercava quando dovette reprime un gemito del ragazzo con le sue stesse labbra. Iniziò a muoverla lentamente, attorcigliando le gambe attorno alla sua vita. 

Ashton gettò la testa all'indietro facendo sventolare i ricci sudati, che in parte aveva appiccicati alla fronte e, dando un possente colpo di reni, ribaltò le posizioni, facendo sì che quando Luke si rialzò, troneggiasse maestosamente su di lui. 

\- A volte non riesco a credere che tu sia così maledettamente stupendo. - disse Ashton accarezzandogli un fianco.   
 

  _**And he had said, "Darling, your looks can kill,**_

\- Magari sei morto e io sono il tuo angelo custode.

  ** _So now you're dead."_  **  
 

Luke sorrise furbetto e, senza che Ashton potesse aggiungere altro, si fiondò in mezzo alle sue gambe, iniziando a muovere su e giù la testa, le labbra impegnate a far andare il ragazzo riccio sotto di lui al settimo cielo. Quest'ultimo affondò le mani nelle lenzuola e le strinse nella sua forte presa, le nocche diventate bianche.  
 

  
 

Luke alzò lo sguardo e notò con sommo piacere che Ashton sembrava stesse arrivando al limite. Non era mai riuscito a farlo venire con il semplice uso delle labbra e gli sarebbe piaciuto un sacco vederlo inerme e completamente ricoperto di piccole gemme di sudore, mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. Magari poi avrebbe potuto anche ricambiare il favore sistemando il suo  _problema,_ che ora pulsava dolorosamente e sembrava non aspettare altro che il contatto con il palmo di Ashton.

Il ragazzo stava per sfoderare il suo asso nella manica ma dovette fermarsi, quando si ritrovò di nuovo steso a pancia in su sul materasso, ogni particolare del viso di Ashton che irradiava un desiderio primordiale. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi e, rimanendone stregato, non fece altro che spalancare le gambe per accoglierlo.

Il più grande si allungò e aprì il cassetto del comodino accanto al letto, estraendone rapidamente un preservativo e una bottiglietta di lubrificante.

\- Preferisci questo o fatto alla vecchia maniera? - chiese poggiandoli sulle coperte e passando il naso sul basso ventre di Luke, facendolo mugolare senza ritegno.

\- Alla vecchia maniera - rispose con un filo di voce.

\- Audace.

Ashton spostò il lubrificante e, dopo essersi infilato un paio di dita in bocca, si abbassò al livello del sedere di Luke, chiedendogli il consenso con un'occhiata. Lo vide annuire e, immediatamente, inserì il primo dito. Lasciò che si abituasse prima di iniziare muoverlo, arcuandolo di tanto in tanto per sentire gli splendidi gemiti che il biondino emetteva quando lo faceva. Ripeté il medesimo gesto anche con il dito medio e, solo quando sentì Luke implorarlo con voce flebile e dire che era quasi al culmine, decise di sostituire le dita con la sua erezione, allineandosi. 

Intrecciò le dita nei capelli di Luke e diede una piccola ma rapida spinta coi fianchi, ottenendo un gemito da parte sua. 

 - Sei maledettamente stretto. 

\- Io direi più che altro che sei te ad essere grosso. - rispose quello ridacchiando sommessamente mentre veniva invaso un po' dal piacere, un po' dal dolore, anche se sapeva che presto non lo avrebbe più sentito. Ashton rimase allibito dalla sua spavalderia e, scuotendo la testa, andò a lasciargli un bacio sulla clavicola, dove stavano iniziano ad apparire i segni rossi causati da i roventi baci di prima. 

 - Lo prenderò come un complimento.

 - Va bene, ma ora rendimi tuo - ansimò Luke, le palpebre serrate che celavano la meraviglia dei suoi occhi - come se questa fosse l'ultima volta che potessi farlo.

Ashton non se lo fece ripetere due volte e, pur essendo rimasto confuso da quelle parole lo accontentò. 

Sorridendo, passò lentamente le mani sulle sue braccia e, una volta raggiunte le mani, ci intrecciò le dita insieme. Le spostò poi sopra la testa di Luke, dandogli un bacio pieno di passione mentre iniziava a muoversi dentro e fuori, all'inizio lentamente, poi sempre più veloce. 

Le labbra del biondo, quando si separarono dalle sue erano rosse, gonfie e ancor più baciabili di quanto non lo fossero già normalmente. I suoi occhi azzurri sembravano mandare bagliori turchesi che illuminavano la stanza, rendendola improvvisamente luminosa. E fu lì che Ashton lo sentì, mentre si era preso un momento per ammirare la bellezza di Luke durante quell'atto primordiale. Fu lì che capì di essersi innamorato non solo del suo corpo, ma anche di  _lui._

Sentì il vuoto allo stomaco quando realizzò che ciò che stava facendo non era semplice sesso. Stava  _amando_ con ogni cellula di se stesso il ragazzo dalla pelle di porcellana, e ciò lo faceva sentire sospeso tra ciò che era reale e quello che non lo era. Tutto tornava al proprio posto quando sfiorava il suo corpo con la punta delle dita, facendogli venire la pelle d'oca.

E ci aveva messo ben due anni per capirlo, due anni costellati da notti passate ad ammirarlo dormire, imprimendosi nella memoria ogni singolo dettaglio del suo volto dai tratti delicati.

Fu un gemito più forte degli altri a farlo tornare con i piedi per terra, facendolo risvegliare dalla trance in cui era caduto e abbassare lo sguardo su dove una delle mani di Luke, prima saldamente tenuta nella sua, si era andata a stringere attorno.

-Ash, s-sono..- sospirò e gettò la testa all'indietro, non finendo la frase mentre veniva sul suo petto. Ashton lo seguì a ruota dopo qualche secondo, riversandosi all'interno del preservativo, che tolse subito dopo essersi separato da lui.

Prese un profondo respiro e si lasciò cadere accanto a Luke, avvicinandoglisi subito e stringendolo in un abbraccio. Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte e involontariamente, si lasciò scappare una frase che pensava di starsi sussurrando solo nella mente  
 

_**The bed was left in ruins**_  
 

-Ti amo, Lu.

Il ragazzo in questione sgranò gli occhi sorpreso, guardandolo incredulo prima di rispondergli.

-Cosa?!  
 

____  
 

**I'm back guys. Più melensa che mai.**  
**Dunque, due cose:**  
 

**1) L'idea per scriverla mi è venuta mentre stavo appunto ascoltando A Little Death, "La petit morte = orgasmo", dei Neighbourhood. Se volete una band pervertita, loro fanno per voi.**

**2) Devo enormente ringraziare una persona, la sola unica e inimitabile Giulia, che potete trovare su wattpad come @xfvckingirwin** **, per avermi aiutato a scrivere questa one shot. Quindi sì, è una sottospecie di storia a quattro mani.**  
  
 

**E niente,**  
**See ya soon!**

**ShawnArms xx**


	10. The Ghost of You

#  The Ghost of You

 

_Nel quale Luke cerca di raggiungere Ashton_

( **È IL MIO COMPLEANNO GENTE e ammirate le mie skills con photoshop** )  
  
____  
  
  
  
  
_**1944 - Normandia**_  
 

Il ragazzo si teneva aggrappato al fucile, lo stomaco in subbuglio e la testa di Ashton che gli pesava sulla spalla. Il mare era burrascoso, arrabbiato, e sembrava volesse rovesciare le barche su cui lui e i suoi compagni erano stipati.

Nessuno parlava, e se anche qualcuno ci avesse provato, non avrebbe ottenuto risposta. Tutti erano immersi nei loro pensieri e si abbandonavano ai ricordi, che sembravano venire trascinati al largo dalle onde grigio ferro che s'infrangevano lungo lo scafo. Il vento aveva fatto volare via alcuni degli elmetti dei soldati, che però erano stati recuperati al volo dai generali in piedi a poppa.

Luke si strinse al suo ragazzo, rabbrividendo e dandogli un furtivo bacio sulla tempia. Quello avevo lo sguardo vacuo e fisso nel vuoto, non sembrava nemmeno rendersi conto di dove stavano andando, par fare cosa. Era aria di morte quella che entrambi respiravano, colma dell'acre odore della polvere da sparo e di quello del vomito che ogni tanto veniva riversato in mare.

Due settimane prima, se avessero detto a tutti loro che si sarebbero imbarcati per compiere una missione suicida sulle aspre spiagge della Normandia, gli sarebbe scappata una risata ignara e si sarebbero rimessi a bere dal bicchiere di whisky appoggiato sul bancone di legno del pub in cui il loro gruppo di amici era solito ritrovarsi. 

Che era proprio quello che era successo quando un anziano, con lo sguardo fisso sul fondo del suo boccale di birra, aveva alzato la voce roca e si era fatto sentire da tutti i giovani intorno a lui.

' _Mi spiace per i poveretti che verranno scelti per andare alla ghigliottina_ ', ' _Brutta fine, grazie a Dio non siamo di grado così basso_ ' erano state solo alcune delle frasi con cui gli avevano risposto. L'unico che era rimasto zitto e aveva spinto via ciò che stava bevendo, era stato Ashton, guadagnandosi un'occhiata interrogativa del ragazzo biondo al suo fianco che, senza farsi vedere, mise una mano sulla sua coscia nel tentativo di catturare la sua attenzione.

Inclinò la testa e, aggrottando le sopracciglia, gli porse una muta richiesta di spiegazioni.

\- Pensaci Luke. Quei ragazzi, uomini e anche padri saranno mandati a combattere una battaglia che non possono vincere. Cosa pensi che diranno le loro famiglie quando sulla loro porta di casa si presenterà un ufficiale con il cappello tra le mani e un'espressione di finto dolore in faccia? Rideranno? Cosa credi che faranno quando gli sarà mostrata la bara nera con su delle medaglie al valore e una corona di fiori? E se fossi tu, quello nella bara, e tua madre quella in piedi sulla soglia?

Ashton si scacciò dalla fronte una ciocca di capelli e lasciò sprofondare la testa tra le braccia incrociate sul tavolo. Respirò profondamente e non si stupì di non udire alcun commento da parte di Luke. Si era pentito di aver seguito e imitato il suo migliore amico Nathan quando si era arruolato nell'esercito, pur avendo avuto un'esenzione ufficiale.

Suo padre era morto pochi anni prima durante una battaglia da qualche parte in Francia, ma nessuno era riuscito a ritrovarne il corpo.

Era anche vero che se non l'avesse fatto, non avrebbe conosciuto Luke e non se ne sarebbe mai innamorato.

\- Non oso pensare a cosa succederebbe se venisse scelto solo  _uno_  di noi due, l'altro non avrebbe nessun modo di sapere se valga la pena ascoltare le notizie via radio o semplicemente aspettare il dannato telegramma.

\- O se venissimo scelti e-entrambi. - rispose Luke con voce incrinata.

Ashton si tirò su di scatto, fissandolo nelle iridi dal colore del cielo primaverile. Fu quasi sul punto di appoggiargli una mano sulla guancia, ma cambiò direzione all'ultimo e finì per stringergli una spalla. Quelle era una delle migliori ipotesi, sarebbero potuti morire insieme, trovando finalmente il modo di amarsi senza la paura di essere imprigionati, spediti in manicomio o messi sotto cura ormonale.

Gli sorrise debolmente e mormorò quelle due parole che la prima volta si erano detti mentre giacevano in una trincea, i visi e le membra incrostati di fango, i fischi dei proiettili che passavano sopra le loro teste e li stordivano ogni volta.

Ed era così che era andata quella sera, loro due in un angolo in silenzio, gli altri a ubriacarsi e a scherzare con le ragazze, pur essendo stati i primi a pregare di essere salvati quando li avevano fatti imbarcare.

Nonostante fosse inusuale e al limite dell'incredibile, Ashton era riuscito ad assopirsi in quella posizione scomoda e innaturale, con un fucile tra le ginocchia e la giacca che solo in parte lo riparava dal freddo. Forse si era semplicemente arreso davanti all'evidenza, c'era un'alta probabilità che quello fosse il suo ultimo viaggio. Da vivo, quanto meno.

Solo quando qualcuno a prua urlò di tenersi pronti si ridestò, il dito già in posizione per premere il grilletto. I suoi occhi color nocciola, pur colmi di tristezza e disperazione, quando incontrarono quelli di Luke mostravano anche un briciolo di speranza. Si permise di dargli un bacio, l'ultimo forse, alzandosi rapidamente sulle punte degli scarponcini stretti che gli fasciavano i piedi e i polpacci.

\- Stammi dietro. - gli disse prima che il portellone si aprisse e le mitragliatrici a distanza falciassero quelli che mettevano piede sulla terraferma. I due spiccarono una corsa forsennata verso il primo luogo di riparo, accucciandosi in modo da confondersi in mezzo ai loro compagni che si sparpagliavano da una parte all'altra.

Il cielo era nuvoloso e la sabbia cominciava già a tingersi di rosso. Non fu semplice muoversi e mai perdersi di vista, dovendo scavalcare le salme senza nome di ragazzi stesi a pancia in giù sulla battigia. Tutto sembrava andare a rallentatore, le urla che risuonavano nell'aria e i colpi secchi emessi dalle armi dei nemici, i tonfi provocati dai piedi poggiati nell'acqua.

Ashton fu il primo ad arrivare al posto per nascondersi a loro più vicino, varie assi di acciaio bucherellato incrociate tra di loro. Luke cadde vicino a lui dopo pochi secondi, l'elmetto rigato e la casacca sporca di sangue. L'altro fece per assicurarsi che non fosse suo, ma smise quando le mani gli furono allontanate velocemente.

\- S...sto bene, n-non ti preoccupare - disse Luke cercando di riprendere fiato. Aveva visto un proiettile passare dritto in mezzo al cranio di un suo compagno di stanza, e il suo sangue schizzargli addosso. Grazie a dio si era buttato in avanti ed aveva evitato di essere colpito a sua volta.

Ashton annuì distrattamente e si guardò rapidamente alle spalle allungandosi dietro la barricata, ritraendosi quando rischiò di essere colpito. Si girò verso di Luke, un'espressione determinata in viso. Dovevano farcela.

\- Luke, ascoltami bene, abbiamo una sola possibilità. Adesso mi sposterò alla tua sinistra e quanto mi vedi partire non esitare, seguimi e non fermarti. Non alzarti completamente e tieni la testa giù. Quando sei vicino alle dune buttati in avanti, ci sarò io a prenderti. - gli disse, pulendogli con i palmi il viso rigato di lacrime e schizzi di sangue . Lo vide annuire e sorrise, per quanto fosse possibile farlo in una situazione del genere.

Si mise in posizione e, una volta assicuratosi che anche Luke fosse pronto, corse. Corse e non si fermò nemmeno quando le braccia di qualcuno lo fermarono e lo fecero sedere a terra, finalmente al riparo. Si girò, pronto a ricevere il suo ragazzo, nonché il suo unico migliore amico rimasto in vita, rimanendo congelato sul posto quando ciò non avvenne.

Il ragazzo era rimasto dietro all'ammasso di lamiere, pietrificato dal terrore e incapace di muoversi. Ashton fece per andare a riprenderlo ma due mani lo fermarono, tirandolo indietro. Fu tutto inutile dimenarsi, non poteva riavvicinarglisi.

\- LUKE! - urlò a pieni polmoni, le lacrime che minacciavano di scendere. Il biondo alzò la testa, richiamato dalla sua voce e scosse la testa, sapeva di non potercela fare. Ashton urlò più forte, e strattonò di nuovo i due soldati che lo tenevano saldamente.

\- Corri, ti prego, fallo!

Luke lo fissò disperato e fece come gli era stato detto. Chiuse gli occhi e si lanciò verso di lui, pur non arrivandoci mai. Era a pochi metri di distanza quando un colpo gli trapassò il petto, facendogli spalancare gli occhi e lasciar cadere il fucile. Si portò le mani all'altezza del cuore mentre tutto intorno a lui rallentò per l'ennesima volta.

Vide Ashton urlare disperato e un medico arrivare dalla sua destra, ma sapeva che era tutto inutile, non sarebbe mai tornato a casa. Cadde sulle ginocchia, poi sul fianco e solo allora il dolore lo colpì, facendolo contorcere e piangere. Qualcuno cercò di tamponargli la ferita e di fermare l'emorragia, ma ormai vedeva la vista annebbiarsi.

Ashton guardava la scena impotente, profondi tremiti che lo scuotevano e il respiro spezzato dai singhiozzi. In quei pochi secondi, durante i quali vide passarsi davanti agli occhi il loro primo bacio, la prima volta che si erano amati, il loro ultimo ballo insieme, non perse mai la speranza che potesse salvarsi.

Solo quando la sua chioma bionda toccò terra, e il suo corpo smise di muoversi seppe che era tutto finito. 

Ashton aveva perso la sua guerra, riuscire a portare Luke in salvo.  
 

**____**  
 

**Penso sia la prima volta che non so come iniziare uno spazio autrice.**

**Allora, forse alcuni di voi lo sanno già, ma questa one shot è basata sul video di "The Ghost of You" dei My Chemical Romance, o** **vviamente rivisitato in chiave Lashton,** **che è una delle mie canzoni preferite**. 

**Spero vi sia piaciuta e niente,**  
**See you soon!**

**ShawnArms xx**


End file.
